She's a Survivor, That One
by Twilight Fan Gal
Summary: Just a tiny little fic of what I imagine took place between Peeta and Haymitch when Peeta decided to train alone.


Missing Scene from The Hunger Games: Peeta waits for Haymitch to coach him for his first TV interview...

Peeta knows what he's doing. At least he hopes he does.

His mother's final words ring in his ears—"She's a survivor, that one." As much as it stung to hear it Peeta knew she was right.

He sums up everything he knows about Katniss Everdeen quickly in his head: she's an exceptional shot, a survivalist, fiercely protective of what's left of her family, beautiful, weirdly sexy, voice of an angel, distant, impossibly strong, and devastatingly vulnerable at the same time. He pauses to separate the things that are physical—things that distract him like the way her lips pucker slightly when she knits her brow—from the task at hand, which is saving her life even if he can't save his own.

Since the day Peeta burned the bread to give it to Katniss he's longed to know her, to get past that seemingly impenetrable shell that's formed around her. That's one thing. The fact that she has a real chance to win this whole thing is another. Having a victor from District 12 would be good for the entire community—Katniss wasn't the only one that had gone through the baker's garbage, wasn't the only time Peeta had slipped food to a starving child. A victor would mean more rations and fewer children signing up for tesserae. If Peeta could help deliver a victor from District 12 it would mean less starvation for everyone, which would have the side benefit of being good for the bakery and his family, of course. He pushes thoughts of his family aside, ignoring the ache in his chest when he thinks about his father to focus on the big picture.

Finally, even though saying it out loud to Haymitch would make him sound like a fool, he wants to know that his death meant something. That the Capitol doesn't own him, even if they treat him like a pawn. Peeta knows it's a crazy idea but the thought that he can bring something honorable and good like _love_ to the Hunger Games makes him feel stronger and more defiant than any kind of murderous rampage could. It wouldn't be that hard to overpower some of the contestants—but so what? Kill and kill until you're killed? For the entertainment of bloodthirsty people. The thought sickens him.

Peeta looks at his feet, thinking all of these things over as Haymitch enters the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Haymitch asks.

"I want to push the idea that there is a bond between Katniss and I in a stronger way than the rest of you have already been doing."

Haymitch watches Peeta's face carefully. "Where are you going with this, kid?"

"I've had a crush on her since we were kids," Peeta says simply. "I'm going to admit it during my interview with Ceasar Flickerman."

"A romance? That would be… interesting."

"I think it would draw attention to us, garner sympathy, people love that kind of thing, right?"

"That would certainly drum up sympathy and give District 12 an angle to work. But it's not just an angle. It's not just for show, is it kid?" Peeta doesn't answer directly. He's willing to play it if it might save one of their lives but he's not willing to pour his heart out to an old drunken victor.

"I think she's got a good chance of winning this thing and I think it might be best if I put my eggs in her basket," Peeta admits.

"So you're just going to give up?" Haymitch asks, clearly surprised at this turn. "You're going to die in the hopes that she might live?" The note of judgment not in Haymitch's voice is not lost on Peeta.

"No. I'm going to fight that she might not die. I'm not going to just lie down and die. But I will actively help her win. I won't be responsible for her death." Haymitch considers this seriously for a moment.

"And what happens when it comes down to her killing you?"

"I will have stayed true to myself."

Haymitch studies Peeta's face.

"And you're going to play this strategy openly? You're going to declare your allegiance to her and play the game for her?"

"I'm going to use my interview to tell the world that I have always had feelings for her. And I'm going to play it out accordingly."

Haymitch appears to be carefully considering this.

"What if she dies at the cornucopia?" He asks.

"Then I'll fight to win for myself."

Haymitch watches Peeta closely, assessing him.

"You care for a scrappy girl from the Seam so much you're willing to die for her? I don't think she'd do the same for you." This news doesn't come as a surprise to Peeta.

"It's not just about her." Peeta keeps his reasons to himself but Haymitch nods.

"I'll talk to the team," Haymitch says as he starts for the door. He stops then and continues, "But let's not tell Katniss about this until you reveal it in your interview. I'll tell her you want to prepare separately."

Peeta nods. It's going to be difficult enough saying it on camera, having to look into Katniss's eyes while saying it in front of the design team would be worse somehow.


End file.
